The Balance of Power
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Kagome learns some startling news about the Shikon not Tama. Midoriko has fallen in love with her once enemy! Kagome must find a mate and complete the jewel within a years time. And she's a half dragonhalf kitsune demon. KagKur
1. Secret of the Shikon

Well folks I was sitting here going over fiction crap and suddenly and idea hit me and inspired me to write this. Yes, just like my other stories it is a crossover fic. But anway, Kagome learns some devestating news about the Shikon no Tama and must come to terms with her new abilities, while completing the jewel, defeating the notorious and evil, Naraku, and on top of that has a year to find a mate. If you want to know more, just read the ficcie. I promise you people will like it. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll probably continue to say ut, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Secret of the Shikon

"Inuyasha, watch out behind you!" Kagome cried while drawing back the string on her bow. Carefully taking aim she fired a quick shot, intent on striking the oni who, just like all the others, came looking for the jewel. Inuyasha just barely moved out of the way, as her arrow streaked towards her target, just barely missing her mark.

"Watch where you're aiming that, wench," Inuyasha shot back before flipping to his feet and transforming his precious Tetsusaiga. He stood cockily in front of the youkai, a smirk pasted on his face.

"Well if you would have moved when I warned you, you might have gotten away quicker, stupid," she ravaged, eyes burning holes into Inuyasha's head.

"Um, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, perhaps it would be best to save your fighting for after we destroy this demon, hmm?" Asked Miroku, brining up his staff to block the blow headed for his head.

"Feh," Inuyasah muttered before streaking in front of Miroku. "Just stand back and stay outta' my way! Wind Scar!" he cried thrusting forced his deadly attack. He smirked proudly as the attack made it's way directly towards the oni in front of them. _There's no way he can get out of the way in time_, he thought to himself smugly.

A moment later the blast hit and dust immediately flew up blocking everyone's view. "You did it, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped in victory upon finally spotting the downed demon.

"Yes, that was indeed quick work," Sango, the Taijiya agreed, letting her boomerang hang loosely on her back as she relaxed.

"Feh," Inuyasha said again, blushing a little from the praise. He directed his attention to Kagome. "Hey, wench, what are you waiting for? Go and fetch the jewel shard."

"Inuyasha, **osuwari**! I am not a wench!" she huffed as Inuyasha's head met mister and mrs. grass and all their lovely green children as well. But nevertheless she walked forward intent on picking up the shard when suddenly something caught her eye. The arm...it was moving. "Uh, Inuyasha," she stammered stepping back warily.

"What is it now?" he demanded roughly.

"Inuyasha I don't think it's dead," she whispered still backing away.

"What!?" he cried. "How can it not be dead? It took that blast head on. There's no way he could have lived through that attack. You must be seeing stuff."

A roar sounding suspiciously like the oni they'd just killed, rang throughout the vicinity as the monster sprang up seemingly unharmed.

"AAAHHhhhhh!" Kagome shrieked when the demon swiped its claws at her, digging its long talons into her forearm.

"Kagome!" Everyone cried.

"Kagome-mama!" Shippo shouted racing towards his mother figure.

"Shippo, no, don't come any closer," she screamed from the ground. Her arm was bleeding from the claws and she felt like her ankle was twisted. But Shippo didn't listen and continued to run headlong into the fray to try and save his mother.

Sango wasted no time in bringing forth her attack. "Hiraikotsu! (SP?)" She threw her demon weapon and managed to clip him on the head. But the monster's head merely snapped back and he grinned evilly at the Taijiya and threw back her weapon.

"Sango!" Miroku cried before rushing in front of her and throwing her out of the way as the huge boomerang just barely missed them by inches. Sango gave a sigh of relief before realizing who was holding her and now attempting to get close to her...

"Hentai!" She cried, smacking Miroku upside the head and throwing him off her person. "There is no time for this," She huffed before averting her gaze to the ongoing battle.

Shippo had made it to Kagome's side and helped her stand while Inuyasha was standing protectively in front of them.

"I don't know how you survived that attack, demon, but don't think to underestimate me!" Inuyasha said. He went to throw another wind attack, but the oni managed to nock the hanyou out of the way and into a tree, leaving Kagome totally unprotected. Shippo shivered and burrowed deeper into his mother's arms.

Kagome managed to not look afraid, but Shippo could smell her fear as well as the oni. Bringing her head down, Kagome whispered in her adopted son's ear. "Shippo, when I let you down I want you to run away and hide somewhere," she whispered.

"But, kaa-san I..." He stopped his protest upon seeing her stern expression. He nodded and gulped.

"I love you my musoku (I think that's how you spell son)," she whispered before dropping him and yelling, "Shippo now!!!"

Shippo hurriedly scrambled away. Kagome expected the oni to continue on its direct path to her, but instead it decided to make a very foolish decision. It touched her son. "Mama," she heard his cry as Shippo was picked up and heald tightly in the large demon's smelly claws.

"Shippo," she cried, before something began to happen. Inuyasha went to try and pull off the backlash wave, while Sango got ready to thrust her weapon and Miroku brandished his ofudas, when suddenly everything seemed to get real quiet.

The trio stopped in their tracks as they all turned to stare at Kagome who by now was radiating power and anger. Her eyes were glowing red like a demon's, yet her spiritual powers were going through the roof.

"Kagome, stop you're pulling in too much power," Inuyasha cried realizing that even if she had this much energy, she was still ningen and her body wouldn't be able to sustain that much energy.

But Kagome wasn't listening. Actually Kagome wasn't aware of anything but the fact that a demon had dared touch what was hers. In the blink of an eye she was gone and standing directly before their adversary, a scared yet relieved Shippo held tightly in her grasp. She disappeared once again before coming to rest directly in front of Kilala. The big cat was standing at her master's side, while her friends till looked on in shock. Kagome smiled sadl before setting down her precious kit on Kilala's back. "Look after him please," she whispered before darting away.

Now she walked slowly but steadily towards the demon that was smirking evilly. "You dared to hurt my friends," she started talking, her voice coming out in a deadly whisper sending those around her into a trance. "You dared to hurt me. You dared to come for the Shikon and most importantly you dared to touch what was mine! And for that you must die," she finished. Her pupil-less eyes were now glowing with a strange pink color and her body was emanating a weird energy.

"Inuyasha what do you think is happening to her?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha whispered stunned. "Her energy still feels pure, but something is added. It feels," his eyes widened.

"Demonic," Sango finished.

"Wait....demon?" Miroku asked. He brought his hand to his chin. "It certainly feels different, but how?"

"How can a miko suddenly change her priestess powers into Youkai powers?" Inuyasha asked angrily. If a human, especially Kagome who smelled no different than normal, turned demon before he did, he'd kill himself.

"I don't know," Miroku whispered. Suddenly he shielded his eyes as a pink barrier suddenly wrapped around them, keeping them in place so they couldn't help their friend. Miroku knew immediately this was Kagome's barrier. But why would'nt she them out?

They could do nothing but sit back and stare as Kagome's body suddenly grew brighter than the sun and her miko powers began to swirl around the demon, effectively trapping him in his place.

"What have you done to me, wench?" The oni demanded, attempting to approach her again. But her web stayed put.

"By the power of everything holy and good, I, protectoress of the Shikon no Tama, hereby condemn you, demon trash, to the void of hell, never to set foot upon earth again," Kagome said evenly as she thrust out her hands and the power began to shrink his body in size. The oni let out agonizing screams as his body began to burn and shrink until finally there was nothing left and the bright spot where his body was, disintegrated leaving no trace of the demon.

Kagome's shield fell down and the last thing she saw before falling into unconsciousness was her kit and friends rushing towards her and calling out her name. She would have responded, but by that time she couldn't open her mouth and she fell spent and dead to the world.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" A soft unrecognizable male voice asked.

"Ssh, Nisa, be quiet, her body has gone through quite a strain," Another voice, soft and feminine replied.

"But Riko, there's so much to tell her, I just want to..."

"I told you to be quiet," the female voice demanded.

Kagome groaned. Great now she was hearing things.

"Hey, looks like she's coming to," the male said.

The female nodded and waited for Kagome's eyes to blink open. The first thing Kagome could make out were two black spots hovering over her body with a white background behind them. As her vision cleared, she could vaguely make out the figures to be that of a woman and a man.

Startled Kagome shot up, a moment later moaning with the pain in her head. She looked around. "Where am I, who are you?" she asked averting her gaze to the two people standing before her. She could tell right off the bat that one was a demon, some kind of dragon and the other was, human...yet seemed vaguely familiar, a miko?

Kagome glanced curiously at the demon. He was tall and handsome with long shimmering blue hair that hung loosely down his back, sort of like Sesshomaru's only it was an aqua marine color that was streaked in blood red. The demon also had weird markings on his face. He had black stripes on his cheeks, wrists and, she was pretty sure, on his ankles. On his forehead was a red sun, covered in half by a solar eclipse. The strangest part was that he seemed to have wings and a tail and ears. His Kitsune ears and tail were a silver color, tipped in red while his wings were bat-like black wings. (Just think of Kuronue's wings from YuYu if you've seen the movie with him in it.) All in all he was very handsome. Kagome turned her attention to the female.

The woman was dressed in a blue and white fighting kimono with some kind of metal armor covering her chest and abs. The woman also had armor covering her forearms and calves, but her face was unprotected. She had kind wide ocean blue eyes and a pretty face. Her long black hair was hanging down her back in a long braid that went past her waist. Kagome's eyes widened upon realizing who she was.

"Midoriko-sama!" She exclaimed jumping back. "Where am I? What's going on? Why are you here? What happened to the oni? Am I dead?" 

Midorkio began to laugh as the demon beside her chuckled at Kagome's rapid questions. "Kagome, sweetie, calm down, we are inside your mind, you fell unconscious after you defeated your enemy, and you are not dead."

"Oh," Kagome sighed. "Who are you?" she asked turning to the Demon.

"Oh, my apologies, milady, I am called Nisa," he said taking her hand and kissing it. Kagome blushed and giggled.

She studied him. "Um, Nisa-sama, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of demon are you? You seem to be a kitsune...but the wings have m stumped."

"Well, Lady Kagome, I am half dragon-half kitsune," the man responded proudly smirking his canines at the young miko, causing her to blush again.

"If you're done, flirting, Nisa," Midoriko said, whapping him upside the head good naturedly.

"Oh, Riko, darling, you know you're the only one for me," He replied, wrapping one arm around her waist, speaking innocently.

"Uh, huh," Midoriko said dryly pushing him away.

Kagome giggled. "So why am I here?" she asked again.

She watched as the demon and miko exchange glances. "Kagome what we are about to tell you is going to be a life-altering situation, one that we wouldn't be offering you if we didn't know you could handle it," Midoriko began.

"Life-altering?" Kagome asked seriously. "And just what am I to be handling?"

"Kagome, how much do you know about the jewel?" Nisa asked.

Kagome thought back. "Hmm, I know that it came form Midoriko after she was battling a whole bunch of demons. Eventually she was about to be killed by the last demon. Upon her last breath she thrust out the jewel, containing her spirit and the last Youkai she was fighting. The jewel was then entrusted to the Taijiyas who in turn gave it to Kikyo. When Kikyo died it passed on to me. Also it is said that the battle still wages on between good and evil and that it can cause a demon to gain great strength in coming into possession of even one shard." Kagome stopped her speech as a though crossed her mind. "Midoriko if you're supposed to be battling inside the jewel right now, how are you speaking to me now."

"Well, Kagome most of what you replayed it the truth," Midoriko replied. "I **was** fighting demons and I **did** imprison myself and the last demon inside the Shikon. But tell me something, Kagome, have you noticed an increase in the amount of power a youkai that possess a shard carries?"

"Now that you mentioned it, the youkai we were fighting today was quite powerful. It took us double the time it normally takes us," Kagome answered. "Why and how did the jewel get so powerful all of a sudden?"

"It's because the two sides of the jewel are no longer fighting. Good vs. evil is no more, and the balance of power is at an equilibrium," Nisa said, glancing at Midoriko.

"Wait," Kagome said standing up and pacing around. "You're telling me that the battle that you have been fighting for centuries is over? Does that mean you defeated him, Midoriko-sama" she asked. The answer she got was not the one she was expecting.

"Er, uh, not exactly Kagome," the elder miko said. "I've kind of madehimmymate." She said the last part so fast that Kagome nearly didn't catch that. She sat in shocked silence before falling over in shock.

"WWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kagome shrieked. "You mean to tell me that instead of destroying the evil demon from so long ago, you mated with him?" Kagome eyes were bug-eyed as she digested this new information. Midoriko looked quite sheepish, while blushing slightly and Nisa was frowning for some reason. Kagome studied him suspiciously until she noticed the way both the demon and miko were standing next to each other.

Kagome's hand twitched as she pointed at Nisa. "Y-y.yyou!!!!" She shrieked, causing Nisa to back up. "You're the evil demon?"

"I prefer to think of it as simply 'led astray'," Nisa answered dryly.

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight," Kagome panted. What did this mean? Was the Shikon going to disappear now that the battle was over? This time when she glanced up she was smirking evilly. "Midoriko-sama, shame on you. Falling in love with your enemy? What would your mother say?" she taunted teasingly.

Midoriko blushed some more, before grinning. "What can I say, after some period of time he finally wore me down to the point that I actually looked past his, well past, and saw him in a way I hadn't ever before," she answered, casting a smile to her love.

Kagome had now calmed down to a certain point, but was still quite dumfounded. "So, what does this mean for the jewel?" she asked.

"Kagome, think about it," Nisa answered. "Think about how strong the Shikon was while we were fighting each other. Now think about the power of the jewel when we combine our energy into one?"

Kagome shivered. "My god," she whispered. Her face went white. "So what do we do? Are you free?"

Midoriko smiled sadly. "We cannot be freed unless the jewel is whole again. Had we gotten over our differences while we were protected inside your body, we would have already moved on. Unfortunately, for all of us, certain events led to the destruction of the jewel and now it is scattered."

Kagome looked down, once again blaming herself for the shattered shards. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "If I hadn't have shot that arrow maybe the jewel wouldn't have been broken and the jewel would have been whole long enough for you two to move on."

"Kagome we don't blame you," Nisa spoke gently to the distraught girl. "If anything we are grateful that you've kept up with your search so far. And that is why we wanted to bring you here and bestow your gift."

"My, my gift?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, and Kagome, you must know that there is a way for us to be free again. Continue what you are doing, defeat Naraku, do whatever, but Kagome you must complete the jewel within a years time, otherwise we will be trapped in here forever. Once the whole thing is back in your possession we can once again be free. But I am also afraid there will be one thing you must do before that time."

"Anything, I'll do anything to help you guys," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Kagome, you must find yourself a mate before the year is up," Midoriko winced, waiting for the inevitable protesting.

When it didn't happen, Nisa took his hands off his ears and they both turned to stare curiously at Kagome whose mouth had dropped open in dismay.

"Mate, as in married?" Kagome asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yes, and he must be a demon, pure of heart," Nisa finished.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and flipped her lid. "How the hell am I supposed to find a mate in a year? A demon mate, no less?" She screeched in frustration.

Midorkio moved to embrace the emotional miko, "We're sorry, but it must be done. We cannot explain more, just that he must be demon."

Kagome frowned unhappily. "Well, I suppose I'll have to start looking soon. Now what about that gift you told me about?" she perked up a little.

"Oh, right," Midoriko smiled. "Well, for one it has already begun....your gift I mean," she said upon noticing Kagome's confused expression.

"Kagome when you were fighting that demon back there, what did you feel?" Nisa asked.

Kagome thought about it for a minute. Hmm, what had she felt? Well, first it had been the rise in her miko powers. She'd released her hold and it had magically wrapped around her like a newborn. But there had been something else aiding her also, a strange foreign magic that felt sort of like....

"Youkai?! You mean, I'm going to become a demon?" She asked, wowed and awed, while strangely liking the idea.

"Yes," Midoriko replied. "You see, Kagome, because of the jewel's rising ability to grant power it also must have a strong protector. Now as the jewel was before you were strong enough to protect it by whatever means necessary. But now, even stronger demons will be after you in an attempt to steal the shards. You must be as strong as the jewel and in order to do that, Nisa will grant you demon abilities while I strengthen your miko abilities.

"Wait, you're saying when I become demon I'll still keep my miko powers?" Kagome asked. "Wouldn't they cancel the other out or fight for control or something?"

"No, because of our strength you will learn to harness both, and both powers will be able to work together as the jewel is now a combined force," Nisa answered.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Well, this is a lot to take in." A smile began forming on her face. "But you know, I'm not as shocked as I was before....so, Nisa demonize me!" she ordered.

The pair laughed before Nisa grew serious. Without warning his hand flew out and touched her forehead and Kagome was momentarily stunned. "Uh, Nisa, what are you doing?" Kagome asked after realizing he wasn't attacking her.

"Don't worry, Kagome, Nisa just has to pick out the perfect demon for you to become," Midoriko replied for her mate who had closed his eyes in a trance-like state. After a few minutes of silence other than the sounds of breathing, Nisa drew away and smiled.

"I've got it. She will become....."

* * *

Wahahahahahahahaha! What is Kagome going to become? Will she like her new changes? More importantly what will everyone else think when she finally returns to the outside world. But for more, you must review, maybe then you'll find out what she'll become. Well, that's it, please review my story and don't worry, I will be updating all my stories within the next few days for those of you who actually like my stories.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Inuyasha's Mistake and Kagome's Decision

Hey, guys thankyou to all who reviewed the first chapter of my story. I'm posting now because of you all. I hope you like what I've done with Kagome and how I'm making her more grown up. And I assure you she will be a kick-ass fighter when I make her fight. And I guess you'll have to read more if you want to have a clue who her mate will be. There is only one person who asked about this particular character and I'll tell you that, yes, her mate is _him._ So, I hope you guys like my next chappie and I hope you guys heck up on my other updates. I've updated two others of my strories. So, ta ta for now.

* * *

Chapter 2

Inuyasha Mistake and Kagome's Decision

"You shall be half kitsune half dragon," he proclaimed.

Kagome made a move to speak, but a bright white light quickly surrounded her body, encasing her in a dense fog. Kagome gasped and then screamed in agony at the burning sensation that traveled up and down her bones and spine. Kagome continued to scream as she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily, her head thrown back. And just as quickly as the pain came on, it disappeared leaving Kagome panting and gasping for breath.

Ever so slowly she crept to her feet as the dust settled and Midoriko and Nisa got a good look at her. Kagome laughed at their expressions before covering her mouth. Was that really her voice; that soft husky tone that had dropped a few levels. Midoriko was gaping, her mouth dropped to her chin, while Nisa smirked proudly at his creation.

"So how do I look?" Kagome asked breaking the stunned silence.

"Wonderful, Kagome," Midoriko breathed. "You look absolutely perfect."

Kagome hopped excitedly. "Can I see, can I see?" she asked.

The older couple laughed, before Midoriko waved her hand and created a mirror for Kagome to gaze into. What she saw astounded her.

Kagome had long, long black hair with red, white, and blue streaks. Her eyes had changed to a pure red color, lined in dark blue. She had two blue stripes on her cheeks with the Kanji for protector on her forehead. She also had black ears with blood red tips and 5 tails, all black with red streaks and tips. Her bangs had grown out and her hair had straightened and grew down to her thighs. She also, strangely enough wore wings exactly like Nisa, pure black in color, with red along the edges. She was wearing a black hoari and hakamas with a dark blue Obi. She also noticed she was carrying to two fans.

"Midoriko, what are these for?" she asked, rising up her new weapons. One of them had the kanji for light, while the other had the kanji for dark. (You know, the fans like Katana from the Mortal Kombat games uses). The right fan had the picture of a roaring dragon, while the left had a picture of a silver fox, transformed in its animal form.

"Well, those are also our gift to you. Once you learn properly how to use your miko powers, you can infuse your energy and purify anything that touches your fan blades," Midoriko explained patiently.

"Wow," Kagome placed both her weapons into their holders and ties them to her obi.

"So, are you ready to begin your training, Kagome?" Nisa asked.

"Sure!" Kagome chirped, and then frowned. "But what about my friends? Won't training take a long time?"

"Well, yes it will, but here time is ageless, so that when you come out of your spell, only a day will have gone by," Nisa explained.

Kagome nodded. "So what are we going to learn?"

"Well, first you are going to learn to meditate, because it meditation helps boost your power level. Then we'll move onto basic self defense and sparring, and Nisa will teach you to use a sword while I teach you how to correctly use your fan-blades," Midoriko stated. "You will also learn how to speak telepathically and will be able to use telekinesis. And of course, you'll also learn how to cast spells so that you will be able to walk in human form once you go back home."

"Wow, that certainly seems a lot, but I suppose in the long run all those things will greatly improve my fighting abilities," Kagome said thoughtfully. "So, let's get to it!"

"Right," Midoriko and Nisa announced together.

Over the next few months in Kagome's mind, she learned so many things; she thought her head would explode. But during that time she'd also formed bonds with both Midoriko and Nisa. Midoriko, she looked up to as a mother and close friend, for she was both wise and friendly. Nisa, Kagome had come to love. He was a very patient but ruthless teacher who never held back for fear of hurting her. And for that she was grateful of.

Towards the end of their time together Kagome grew sad at the thought of leaving her new friends, but realized that if she wanted to find her mate before long, she'd have to eventually go back to the real.

And so it was on this sad day that she stood embracing Midoriko for all her help.

"Midoriko, thank you," she whispered, hugging her closely. "You've been so kind to me and a great teacher. You've taught me so much and I assure you I will find a way to free you...you and your mate."

"It was no trouble, Kagome, for you are far more powerful than you give yourself credit for," Midoriko replied pulling away from the younger girl.

"Yeah, but you still don't have as much power as I do," Nisa pronounced tipping his nose to the sky.

"Yeah, right. You wish," Kagome laughed. Nisa hugged her tightly as well and then pushed her away gently.

"Now, Kagome, get out of here." When Kagome still looked a bit nervous he chuckled gently. "Kagome, it'll be all right. We wouldn't have chosen you to be our successors and complete the Shikon if we didn't have complete confidence in your abilities to accomplish this task."

Kagome smiled back, the tension leaving her. "Well, goodbye. I'll see you later," she said softly before she closed her eyes and willed her body to wake up.

As she disappeared before their eyes, Midoriko turned to her mate, blinking tears away from her eyes. "Do you think she'll find him?" She asked quietly.

Nisa smiled down at his pretty mate, before kissing her softly. "Yes, she'll find him," he whispered soothingly before they began walking away. Before totally disappearing he concluded, "And you never know. He might find her first...being what he is."

Kagome heard someone calling her name urgently from far away. Forcing herself to fully awaken, Kagome blinked open her eyes, before searching around to find Inuyasha staring down at her.

Momentarily stunned at his closeness, Kagome shot up in bed screaming a, "Osuwari!" causing Inuyasha to topple backwards and face plant into his old friend, dirt.

"Kagome!" A young voice cried flinging himself upon the miko-demon.

"Shippo!" She exclaimed happily forgetting about the 'accident' on the ground currently spewing out curse words unfit for young children. "Oh, how I missed you."

"Me too momma, but what happened to you?" he asked curiously. "You look different and you smell different too."

"Well, Shippo-chan, why don't we go out and greet everyone else and I'll explain there, okay?" She kissed his nose before getting out of bed and stepping on the hanyou still pinned by his curse.

Stepping out of the hut Kagome stopped noticing a very familiar and funny scene. Miroku and Sango were sitting together calmly, while Kirara lay sleeping in her kitten form in Sango's lap. At first glance it didn't look too unnatural. But to the trained eye, Kagome spotted the hand slowly making its way towards the unsuspecting Taijiya's backside.

"AAAHHHHHH! Hentai!" Sango cried bringing her fist down upon the monk's head.

"I'm sure Miroku was merely swatting a fly," Kagome stated calmly waiting for their reactions.

"Oh yeah sure Kagome," Sango replied rolling her eyes.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was doing when-"

"Kagome!" They exclaimed together, before Sango ran over to her friend and dragged her into a crushing hug.

"Oh, Kagome, I thought for sure something awful had happened to you," Sango cried.

"Sa-Sango-chan...can't breathe 'pant...pant'," Kagome wheezed.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Sango drew away before finally realizing something was different about her friend.

Miroku approached them. "Kagome-sama, I hope you are feeling much better," he said pleasantly. "But, if I may say so, there is something more different about you today."

Kagome smirked. "Why, yes, Miroku, thank you for noticing. And I just told Shippo that I would explain it to you all when we were all together," she said.

"Oi, wench, what was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, osuwari! That was for scaring me!" She shouted back, face angry. She turned back to Miroku and Sango and grinned sweetly. "Now that we're all here, I have some things to tell you guys." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sweat dropped at her rapid change in emotions.

"Er, yes, Kagome-chan, why don't you sit down," Miroku said.

And so they all sat while Kagome explained the gist of her new powers and about the jewel. When she explained about Midoriko falling in love with the evil demon, Sango's eyes went wide. Inuyasha and Sango looked shocked, while Miroku was slightly amused.

"You mean to tell me, that Midoriko fell in love with the demon she's been fighting for centuries?" Sango asked, quizzically. Boy, talk about ironic.

"Yes, but that isn't the concern right now. The concern is that the jewel shards are going to be twice as powerful as they were before," Kagome stated wisely. "And now Midoriko says I have to complete the jewel in a year's time, while finding a mate." She said the last part flippantly, as she was now used to the idea of finding a mate.

She realized her mistake when she noticed everyone giving her strange stares. "What?" she asked confused.

"Kagome?" Sango asked calmly. "Did you say you have to find a mate?"

"Uh, oh yeah, did I leave that part out?" she asked sheepishly.

"A mate!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "NO way, no how, you are not getting a mate. You are staying right here and helping us find the shards. There is no reason why you should have to find a mate! I won't allow it!" Inuyasha went off on a tangent before he noticed Kagome's rising temper. Silently he gulped before attempting to scoot away.

"Just what do you mean I can't find a mate?" She finally blew up. "If Midoriko says I have to and it is needed, then I will search for a mate. I do not, need, or want your opinion on the matter as this is my life to live not yours!!!!!"

Miroku and Sango were staring in shock at her outburst.

Inuyasha began to growl. "No, you will not find a mate! You belong to and with me. You are my jewel detector and I will not allow some sleazy mate attempt to steal the jewel from us."

Upon realizing what he said once again, expecting a sit. When it didn't come he looked up to spot Kagome staring at the ground, her black hair hanging in front of her eyes.

"Kagome, I didn't me-"

"Save it! If that's what you really think of me, then I'm leaving," She said calmly, trying to hold her tears at bay. She stood up, picked up her sleeping kit and grabbing her backpack from the hut, never glancing once at Inuyasha's guilty expression. She turned once to Sango, who looked sad at the thought that maybe this time her friend really was leaving for good, before whispering, "I'll be back to finish what I started. And when I do, Sango, when this is all over, I want you and Miroku to come live with me in my time, okay?" Sango attempted a smile, as she felt Miroku reach over and throw a comforting arm around her waist, for once not acting like a pervert.

Watching her friend disappear into the cold night air, brought tears to her eyes and she finally collapsed brokenly into Miroku's arms, as he stroked her back reassuringly.

As Kagome walked she allowed one tear to slip and that was it. She wasn't going to cry any more. She wasn't weak and naïve anymore, she wasn't the same young teenager that first crawled her way out of the Bone Eater's well. No, she was a strong miko-demon, destined to save the world from a terrible evil. And, she decided, she would find a kind and wonderful mate, perhaps a demon since humans seemed so boring to her now, who would always stand by her side and aid her in the destruction of Naraku.

Caring her little kit, she smiled softly. He was snoring softly and contentedly in his mother's arms, gripping her shirt tightly in his small fisted paws. Smiling lovingly, she reached a hand and brushed his red lucks away from his eyes and kissed his forehead, watching as he smiled in his sleep. It was strange, before when she was human she always felt a special connection with Shippo. Now that she was a demon, part kitsune at that, she felt an even stronger bond. She wondered if Shippo realized yet she'd turned demon.

She had told them about turning into a demon, but by that time Shippo had fallen asleep, while Kagome never told the others the specifics of her transformation. She couldn't wait to show Shippo what she looked like as a demon.

And that's when she decided that for once in her life she would no longer live for anyone but herself. She would bring Shippo home with her and show her world, while training him and searching for her sole mate. Sighing happily now she spotted the well, looking so achingly familiar. She wasn't worried; she knew the others would be okay without her for awhile. And she'd go back to train and visit with them until the defeat of Naraku. But until them, Kagome would stay in the future...and be happy.

Silently and effortlessly she jumped into the well with the up most grace, letting a happy laugh linger long after her descent, as a pair of sad golden eyes watched as his best friend went off to live a life without him.

* * *

Gasp the man shot up in bed, cluching his chest. What was that? One minute he'd been laying their peacefully sleeping and the next...the next he'd felt the strangest sensation wash over his body and mind.

_Yoko, what was that? Was that you?_

A sleepy voice replied after a few minutes of silence. **No. **

Rolling his eyes at the one-syllable response, Kurama asked of his counter part, _well, do you know what it was?_

**What? **Yoko asked, sounding confused. **You mean to tell me you don't know what that was?**

_If I asked, wouldn't that tell you something? _Kurama asked sarcastically.

**Geez, someone's a cranky pants tonight, **the kitsune stated mockingly.

_Yoko, just tell me, _Kurama threatened.

**All right, all right. That my, my dear, young, foolish, stubborn, naïve-**

_Yoko! _

**Ahem. Human, that was a sign of who we have been searching for our entire lives.**

_Uh...what? _Kurama was now quite confused.

Yoko humphed from the back of his mind, and Kurama could just make out the annoyed silver kitsune flick his tail in annoyance. **Our sole mate, boy. That was the energy of our sole mate. We've finally found her.**

_Sole mate? Yoko, explain._

**Patience, my dear counter part. You see, when a demon reaches a certain point in his life he finds himself searching for the right compatible sole. That energy we felt was her sole searching for us. **

_You mean to tell me, that that energy we just felt was our mate's sole reaching out to find us? _Kurama frowned suspiciously.

**Yes, essentially she is calling to us whether she is aware of it or not.**

_Wait, don't we have a say in this? _Kurama didn't like how that sounded. If that meant he was automatically bound to this one female, then he wouldn't be allowed to search on his own. Not that any of the current girls at school were what he wanted, but still. Didn't he get a choice?

**No. And neither does she, **Yoko replied simply. **And tomorrow, we are going to start searching for her.**

Kurama didn't respond and merely lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, pondering over this...news.

Kurama's aura flashed amusement suddenly as a thought sruck him. _Hey, Yoko, what if she's butt ugly?_

He could hear Yoko scoff as Kurama chuckled outloud. **Ha! There's no way that the mate of the great Yoko Kurama would ever be so disgustingly ugly. Of course, she wouldn't be as beautiful as me, mind you.**

_Oh, of course, _Kurama chuckled, now feeling quite intrigued at these turn of events. Truth-be-told his sole was jumping at the chance to finally find someone he could fully love, without them loving him for his looks or brains. _Goodnight, Yoko, _he yawned.

**Goodnight...red head.**

* * *

So, who is his sole mate? Is it Kagome? Or is it someone else and I'm doing this to piss you people off? Well, you'll just have to read and find out now, don't you all. Anyway, that's it for now, so I hope you're all happy. Remember to R/R.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Informing The Family

Hey, guys, since you guys have been reviewing diligently and sending me nice reviews I've decided to update for you. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter 3

Informing The Family

It was a new day. Kagome planned to make a fresh start back in her own world and that's what she was going to do...right as soon as she got out of bed. Kagome moaned and rolled over nearly squashing a sleeping Shippo. Shippo squeaked as he fell out of bed and sat there stunned, still half asleep.

Shippo began rubbing his eyes before realizing where he was. _Kagome-mama, _he thought jumping up quickly. He went to jump on her stomach and wake her up for a hug and some breakfast before realizing that something seemed different about her. Shippo began sniffing around Kagome's blankets, noticing a difference in her smell. She smelled...like him; like a kitsune.

"MOTHER!" Shippo cried, effectively scaring Kagome who fell out of bed to land in an undignified heap, much like Shippo had done. A minute later a body was thrown on top of hers as Shippo threw himself at her and began asking her a barrage of questions, making Kagome's head spin. "You're a kitsune, mama! What happened?! Are you my real mother? Are you really a full kitsune?"

"Wow, wow," Shippo Kagome covered Shippo's mouth while she giggled. "It's okay Shippo. I guess you're the first to see me like this, but yes I am a full youkai and of course I'm your real mother. I'll even have mother draw up papers so you can live with us as my son."

Shippo had tears in his eyes. He hadn't felt so loved since his father died. "Really mother?" he asked as Kagome held him to her and rocked him.

"Yes, Shippo. I love you, my son," she whispered kissing the top of his red head. Shippo began to bawl with happy tears and Kagome just crooned to him and rocked him gently. After a while Shippo recovered and Kagome brought him down stairs so she could introduce him to her family.

But first, Kagome went into her brother's room and found a pair of green pants and a white t-shirt with a picture of a red fox on the front. She dressed Shippo and then began heading down stairs. "Now Shippo, my family doesn't know yet that I'm a demon, so I'm going to revert to my human form for the moment, okay?"

Shippo nodded though he looked a little disappointed at not being able to see the real her now. Kagome giggled and tapped him on his nose. "It's okay, Shippo. I won't stay like this for long. I just don't want to scare my family."

"Scare us with what, Kagome? And who is that?" Kagome's mother walked into the living room t see her daughter holding what looked like a tiny ball of fur.

Kagome greeted her mother with a warm hug. "Mama," she cried rushing to her and embracing her mother. "Mother, this is my adopted son, Shippo. He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Ooh, he's so cute," Kun-loon crooned to the child taking him from Kagome.

"Are you Kagome's mama?" Shippo asked shyly.

Kagome's mom had hearts in her eyes as she took Shippo into the kitchen, Kagome shaking her head at her mother's back as she followed. "That's right, but you can call me grandma. Now, are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Shippo cried, making Kagome and her mother laugh.

"Well then, why don't you and Kagome sit down and I'll make you a special breakfast okay?"

"Okay," Shippo agreed. Kagome helped him climb up into a chair and then sat in the one beside his.

"So where' Sota and Granpa," Kagome asked as her mother began to prepare a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Oh, Sota spent the night at Sotaru's place, and Ji-san is still sleeping. You know how he gets nowadays," Kun-loon explained.

"Nonsense," her grandpa's raspy voice came through the doorway into the kitchen. "I'm fine." Ji-san stopped upon noticing the little kitsune, his gaze never wavering from kun-loon's bacon sizzling on their stove.

"What is that doing here?" he cried, backing away reaching for one of his 'sutras'. He was about to stick it on Shippo, but mama Higurashi slapped his hand.

"Grandpa, stop it. This is Shippo, Kagome's adopted kit."

"Well, what's he doing here?" he asked quite rudely. Then he frowned. "Come to think of it. Kagome why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be shard hunting?"

Kagome froze fork half way to her mouth remembering about her fight with Inuyasha. She set her fork down and wiped her mouth. "Well, there had been a new development," Kagome began. She went on to tell them about Midoriko and the jewel, to how she was now a kitunse like Shippo.

Her mother, like always, took it in stride and thought Midoriko's plight was all tragically romantic, while her grandfather began grumbling about how Miko's shouldn't be hanging around with demons, let alone changing in to one. Finally Kagome was finished and even Shippo looked amazed by her story, as he'd fallen asleep during the explanation the night before.

"So, Kagome, what do you look like in your youkai form?" her mother asked, handing the last few pieces of bacon to Shippo who gulped them down greedily.

"Do you want to see?" Kagome asked. All three in the room nodded, including Shippo who thought his mother looked very beautiful in her kitsune form. Kagome backed away and closed her eyes waiting for her spell to waver. When she opened them again her body had changed and her family stood gaping in amazement.

Kagome's mom approached her with tears in her eyes. "You look so pretty. My little baby is no longer my baby anymore," she cried.

"Mama," Kagome responded but allowed her mom to hug her. Kagome turned to Shippo after her mother finally released her from her death grip. "So Shippo, would you like to go out and have a look around my world?" she asked.

Shippo nodded excitedly and flew into her arms.

Kagome took him upstairs and gave him some sandals. She thought he'd be more comfortable in them, than in regular shoes. She left him in her room and went to go take a shower. She stepped into the warm rushing water and was suddenly grateful to be home. She let the water sluice over her body as she proceeded to wash her body and hair. Finally afer 15 minutes she stepped out and wrapped herself in a nice white fluffy towel. She sighed and allowed her demon features to fade away. Her hair was still black, although it now had more of a bluish tint to it. Also her eyes had changed to a smoky blue.

Giving a mental nod at her complection and traveled into her room so pick out some fresh clothes. She chose a black tank top with black shorts and a silver belt. She wore silver sandals on her feet and had several bracelets traveling up her arms. She also tied on a black choker to complete her outfit. She turned to Shippo who had been watching her as she got dressed (not like that you bunch of perverts).

"So how do I look?" she asked turning around playfully.

"You look pretty, mama," he responded. She picked him up and tickled his belly, eliciting a tiny giggle from her son.

"Let's go," Kagome said, excited to show Shippo her world. She grabbed a black purse and her keys and then, with Shippo in her arms, was out the door.

* * *

Kurama woke up the last morning in a rush. Because of his rude awakening last night he hadn't been able to get as much sleep as he thought. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to meet the guys at the coffee shop that morning and so needless to say, now he was late.

_Hey, at least it's for a good reason, _a voice from in his head said.

Kurama rolled his eyes. _And what reason would that be, Yoko?_ He asked stepping into the shower and quickly lathering his head then dumping it underneath the water.

_Why, our mate, of course._

_Will you stop it? She's not our mate yet. We don't even know who she is._

_But yet you acknowledged her as your mate. Maybe you are getting smarter, _Yoko teased.

_Whatever, _Kurama growled. He stepped out of the shower in record time and for some reason decided on a different out fit. He didn't let anyone know it, but he absolutely hated his pink school uniform.

_Why do you wear that thing anyway? _Yoko asked.

_I have no idea. Perhaps I thought it would turn all my fan club members off, _Kurama mused.

_Heh. Fat load of luck that did you, _Yoko snorted. _I think that's when you picked up your male fan club._

_Agreed, _Kurama replied shuddering slightly. Kurama called a goodbye out to his mother before leaving the house and continuing down the sidewalk. Suddenly a prick of energy feeling slightly similar to last night's occurrence touched his soul.

Kurama could just feel Yoko's shiver of pure lust. _Ooh, Kurama, she is close, _Yoko whispered excitedly. Then his aura darkened. _And she's not alone._

_What do you mean?_

_She's with another male, _Yoko growled.

_You mean she's that close? _Kurama asked.

_Yes, and we must hurry. Someone may be stealing what is ours._

_No, Yoko, we are not going after her right now, _Kurama replied getting fed up with this whole mate business. Bu the way Yoko explained it, it sounded kind of complicated. And, he didn't want to admit it especially to Yoko, but he could feel her now too. And it was causing him to feel a great jealousy, even though he had never met her before. For now he just wanted to forget about finding this so called mate, and having a nice breakfast with his friends.

_But-_

_No, Yoko. Look, if she really is our soul mate than that means we'll always be able to find her, now that we've identified that energy as her's, right? _Kurama asked.

_I guess, _Yoko sulked. _But you better find her quickly Kurama, or I assure you I will make your life a living hell._

Kurama sighed as he felt the kitsune leave his head and slink back into darkness to sulk. At least he wouldn't be bugged for a few hours since Yoko was mad at him now. Picking up his pace, Kurama could feel his friends in the vicinity and knew they were waiting for him as usual. At least maybe now he could forget about his mate for the time being and catch up with his friends.

* * *

I apologize. I'm a ditz (not really) and wasn't thinking when I spelled soul as sole. I seriously wasn't thinking at the time, although I knew it didn't look right. Thanks for pointing it out that I'm a stupid-head. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. So have you figured out who his mate is yet? Is Kagome going to run into Kurama? What will they think of each other? And who is the other male with Kagome? Is it just Shippo, or is someone else with her? Well, to find out you must read more. And to read more, you must review as many of you have done. So, I'll write more after I receive some responses. In the mean time I hope you're satisfied. Also, read my other stories, if you haven't already. Most are Kag/Kur, but one of my newest fics is a Kagome/Kuronue fic. So anyway, I'll write more later.

Ja ne

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	4. A Friendship Long Forgotten

Hey, guys, sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out. But guess what? This is the long awaited chapter. We find out who Kurama's soul mate is and some surprising information about the past relationship of our favorite two people, Kagome and Kurama. To find out what it is you must read. And I have no doubt that if you've read up to this point you'll be pleasantly surprised that the strange events. So, anyway, here it is for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: I have nor ever will own anything Anime related, because I am poor and have no talent for drawing Anime or anything art related.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Friendship Long Forgotten

As Kagome had been walking, carrying Shippo at her hip, she began to notice the oddest sensation; like little tiny pinpricks of energy that seemed to call to her. It felt odd, yet at the same time somewhat familiar. "Momma, momma," Shippo tugged on her black shirt as Kagome snapped out of her trance and stopped to look down at her son.

"Yes what is it?" she asked calmly, trying not to show her nervousness.

"Are you okay, okaa-san, I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes," he stated curiously his big green eyes staring into her own blue orbs. She couldn't help but feel her heart melt.

"Yes, I'm fine Shippo, it's just, well I've been feeling a strange energy and it's beginning to bug me."

"What energy?" Shippo asked, glancing around. He hadn't felt anything strange.

"You mean you don't feel it?" she asked.

"Mother, all I'm feeling is your energy. I don't feel anything else," he replied.

"Hmm," Kagome murmured before shrugging. "Oh well, maybe I'm just being paranoid." She began walking again and before she realized it, she'd arrived at their destination; the mall. "Well Shippo, we're here. Are you ready for your first ever shopping experience?" she asked, laughing when his eyes widened at the size of the shopping center.

"Yeah, let's go!" he cried struggling to get down.

"Then lets go," she replied. She set Shippo down and grabbed his hand. "Now remember Shippo, don't go off anywhere without me, okay? This is a big place and I don't want you getting hurt or lost."

"I won't leave you momma, I love you," he whispered the last words.

Kagome had tears in her eyes when she bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, too, Musoku (I think that's Japanese for son. If not, oh well sue me. Or not, because I can tell you I have little money)," she whispered back before straightening up. When they reached the doors she had a heck of a time explaining to Shippo how the automatic doors were not demons, they were merely opening devices. And then she spent about ten minutes trying to get Shippo to stop jumping on the opening platform while he watched in awe as the doors opened and closed by themselves.

After that she took him all around the mall and showed him all the different stores, even taking him into the candy shop when Shippo immediately noticed the smell of chocolate. The last place she took him to was the toy store. When they walked in Shippo was so high from all his candy he was literally bouncing off the walls. Kagome merely smiled in amusement, her eyes shining with pride at her happy son. "Okay, Shippo," she said bending down and looking him in the eye. "I'm going to let you look around, okay. You can pick out any two toys you want, but don't leave the store, okay?"

"Yay!" he exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. As Shippo darted around, picking up anything and everything that caught his interest, Kagome could barely keep up with the rambunctious child and as it was, Shippo got so far ahead, that eventually Kagome lost sight of him and began to worry when he did not immediately return to her. She decided not to worry for now and continued to browse for ten minutes....then 20, then 30 until finally she started to get anxious. Using her newly acquired youkai abilities, she used her nose to sniff out her son, her eyes rising when she caught him near the strangest smell; roses. What on earth was causing that delicious smell? It was then that she noticed the energy radiating from the area of the strange scent. It was the same energy she'd felt that morning. Feeling slightly panicky that something might happen to Shippo, Kagome sped up and headed straight towards her son's rising energy. Oh if anything happened to him there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Breakfast that morning had been about as lively as it ever was, with Kurama's friends conversing with each other. Well, mostly it was Yusuke and Keiko arguing over various points of interest, which seemed to entertain Kurama. Kuwabara was thankfully not present as he was currently sleeping from a long night of police duty. Hiei, of course, was also nonexistent as always. It had been almost five years since High School graduation and Kurama was now 23. After a very short stay in college, he had majored in Botany and graduated very quickly, not very surprising really considering he knew all there was to know about plants; and then some. Everyone was surprised when Yusuke and Keiko decided to marry. They had been married for four and a half years and were expecting their first child within the next couple of months. Yusuke still worked for Koenma and actually got paid now after he threatened Koenma with quitting.

Keiko was currently in her last year of college, while she interned as a substitute teacher. When she was finished she would graduate with a degree in teaching and go on to teach Kindergarten. Kuwabara worked for the law as a police officer and everyone saw very little of Hiei, as he was allowed to go back to Makai. Kurama seemed to be the only one these days that still didn't really know what he wanted. He had moved out of his mother's house after her marriage to a new man and gotten his own apartment further away.

Giving a short goodbye after breakfast, he decided to head over to the mall to pick up something for Yusuke's first kid. When he go to the mall, he parked by the rear entrance where he knew the toy store was. He locked his car and walked into the toy store and began his search for the perfect baby gift. The only problem was, he had no idea what to get a child, much less a human baby.

Kurama stopped in front of the stuffed animal section as something caught his eye. It was a little stuffed fox, brown in color with a brown tail and ears. It had blue eyes and soft fur. Kurama immediately smiled and went to reach for the stuffed fox, when a little hand reached out and snatched it before Kurama could pick it up.

"Hey," Kurama started to protest as he turned to glance down at a little boy who was curiously examining the stuffed animal. "I was going to buy that," Kurama commented, causing the boy to stiffen.

Kurama watched in dismay as the little boy's eyes filled with fear and he hurriedly placed the stuffed fox back. "I'm sorry, mister, I was only curious, honest," the boy whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Kurama immediately felt sympathy for the child and squatted down next to him. "Hey, hey, it's okay, may I ask your name?"

The boy sniffled. "I'm Shippo," he answered wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve. "Who are you, you smell weird."

Inside his head Yoko began laughing at the off-handed comment as Kurama struggled not to growl at his annoying counter part. Instead he smiled politely at the boy and held out his hand. "I'm Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama."

The little kid smiled and that's when Kurama caught the sight of tiny fangs in his mouth. For a moment he could only stare, before calmly calling for Yoko.

_Yoko, what on earth would a youkai chibi come here for? And for that matter, where are his parents?_

_How should I know, red? _Yoko asked calmly. _But he does smell familiar. _Yoko gasped as the realization struck him. _The kid's a kitsune!_

_What?! _Kurama cried.

"Excuse me," a little voice brought Kurama back to the present. Kurama glanced down to see the little kitsune staring at him strangely.

"Shippo, can I ask you something?" Kurama asked sitting back on his heels as he examined the human-looking child. He had to admit his cover up was very well placed. He looked normal, with short reddish color hair and aqua eyes.

"I guess," Shippo looked weirdly at the older man. Why on earth would this youkai want to ask him anything? Yes, he knew this Kurama was a demon; he could smell it.

"Shippo, are you a youkai?" he asked.

Shippo shrugged. "Yeah, so, what's it to you, youkai?"

Kurama was once again stunned. The little kitsune had just acknowledged what he was and had been able to identify Kurama as a demon. Shippo immediately froze, before bursting into tears bringing Kurama out of his puzzled thoughts. Shippo began speaking a mile a minute as he went on and on about how he wasn't supposed to say anything and how his mother would be mad at him. Kurama started to get a little worried as all around him people were starting to give him dirty looks as if he'd hurt the kit on purpose and Kurama started to blush.

Suddenly something caught his attention and his nose. Coming towards him was the sweetest smell he'd ever smelt. He could only watch as a woman came tearing around the corner, her head turning every which way and that, her eyes and aura frantic. Suddenly her eyes jerked to him and the crying kit in his arms. Her eyes were filled with worry as she swept past a silenced Kurama and picked up the crying kitsune in her arms and began crooning softly to him. When Shippo began to calm down Kagome turned her attention to Kurama. Her eyes were piercing, almost glaring into his until she finally realized what and who she was looking at.

When their eyes met, both instantly froze as the ping of energy grew and raced through both of them. Kagome's eyes widened momentarily as recognition swept through her. "Shuichi," she gasped taking a startled step away from the red-head.

Kurama looked stunned. Did he know her? His eyes swept over her in an appraising manner and he had to admit she was very beautful. She was tall and pretty, with long blue-black hair and almond shaped blue eyes.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked finally when she could speak again.

When Kurama could do nothing but shake his head Kagome introduced herself. "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. We went to school together when we were kids. We met when a kid was picking on me and you stepped in and-."

"Gave him a bloody nose," Kurama answered for her, this time smiling widely. "I remember now!" he cried drawing her into a hug. The two stood there relishing in their long lost friendship when a small voice spoke up between them.

"Mommy?" Shippo asked startling the pair.

Both Kurama and Kagome jumped apart and stared down at Shippo. Once Kurama realized what Shippo had said, his eyes swung to Kagome who looked a bit nervous. "I guess it has been a long time," she finally whispered unable to meet his eyes. Suddenly she caught the vestiges of demon energy and it was coming directly from Shuichi. "You're a-you're a demon, Shuichi," she gasped, before covering her mouth at what she'd said.

Kurama continued to gape before glancing around, noticing where they are and how many people were pooling around them, probably drawn to the drama of the crying kid. Kurama gently took her arm and led her down an empty aisle so they could speak more privately. When he let go he turned and finally took a good look at her. She'd changed, oh boy had she. Kurama blocked out the string of perverted questions and comments of Yoko, as Kurama stared at the girl he'd once saved and befriended so long ago. She certainly didn't look like the small, timid, innocent girl she'd been.

Kagome met his eyes before sighing in defeat. "Look, I know you have some questions for me, and I have some for you as well," she said casually raising an eyebrow pointedly. "But for now, Shippo and I have had a long day and need to get home to my family."

"I understand," Kurama assured her. "Maybe we could get together some time this week. Would you like to have dinner with me some night?"

Kagome looked stunned. Was he asking her on a date? She blushed slightly as she gazed at the man who'd once saved her from a bully on the playground. He always was kawaii when he was little, now he was plain gorgeous. "I, uh, I guess so," she finally answered.

"Great!" Kurama exclaimed. "How about I pick you up on Saturday. You still live at the shrine don't you?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, we still live there. Oh and I suppose you met my son, but the way why was he crying?" she asked remembering the scene she'd come in on.

She watched as Kurama blushed before explaining what happened. "I didn't mean to upset him, really," he assured her. "He just startled me a bit."

"It's okay, Shuichi, I know you," Kagome reassured him, placing a hand on his wrist in a comforting manner. "I know you wouldn't purposely upset a child."

Shuichi met her gaze and smiled into her eyes. "Thanks," he whispered. As if remembering what time is was, Kurama looked down at his watch. "Well, I should really get going."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you Saturday?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he replied.

Kagome began walking away from him, before Shuichi called out to her. "Hey, Kagome!" She turned and smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes, Shuichi?"

"It was wonderful seeing you again," he murmured softly.

She blushed before replying, "yes it was nice meeting you again. I'll see you Saturday."

Kurama nodded and Kagome walked away, a huge smile on her face with pure happiness for the first time since she'd returned from Feudal Japan.

* * *

Well, I think this is where I'll stop. It was certainly long enough, don't ya'll think? If not, well review and maybe I'll update soon. For now, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Oh, and to those of you who are confused, I made Kagome and the rest older. It had been able 8 years since the beginning of Kagome's adventure in the Feudal Era, and the whole beginning of Yu Yu Hakusho. So Kagome and Kurama are 23, while Yusuke and Keiko are 22. Remember Yusuke was 14 when he died the first time and I believe Kurama was 15. I could have been wrong, he might have been 16, but I know he was older than Yusuke. Anyway, I wanted them to be older because I didn't want to have to deal with the whole school thing. As for the past relationship of Kagome and Kurama, I bet no one saw that coming. If you want to know how they met, you'll have to keep reading this story. I assure you it'll be a sweet meeting too. You will all love it. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. You guys are the best. So I hope you liked this chapter since it took me awhile tonight to write it. In the meantime, please read and review.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. Chibi Shuichi

Hey, ya'll. Yes I'm back with another update so soon. I had an idea and simply had to write it. In this chapter you get to view through a Chibi-Shuichi's eyes how he and Kagome first met and became friends. It'll be cute and sweet and I promise you'll like it. So, please read!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But if I did, the world would be a beautiful place and I would make them go on and on forever.

* * *

Chapter 5

Chibi Shuichi

Kagome was nervous that Saturday night and was frantically running around looking for something good to wear. After returning home that evening Kagome had explained to a confused Shippo that Shuichi was once a friend of hers a long time ago, but hadn't commented on how they met. Shippo had asked about the demon energy thing, and for that, Kagome had no answer. She'd only know him when she was little and didn't know anything about demons or mikos. Right now Shippo was sitting on her bed watching as she went zipping by, opening drawers and looking in closets.

"Geez, mama, what's the big deal?" he finally asked.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal?!" she shrieked. Come to think of it, what was the big deal? She was only going to dinner with a friend. Okay a cute friend who had invited her because they hadn't seen each other in so long. No wait, he was an extremely cute male who had at one point been a good friend and, she had to admit, had grown up quite nicely. "I'm sorry, Shippo," she apologize. "I'm just a little bit nervous about seeing him tonight?"

"Why?" he asked. "Do you not like him?"

"No, no, it's just, well, oh, I'll tell you when you're older," she huffed and then trounced out of the room again, leaving Shippo, who merely rolled his eyes at the oddity of older people.

"Why do grownups always say that?" he muttered to himself.

Kagome was back a little while later after a long soothing bath that had soothed her nerves a little bit. While she was in there she had taken the time to think over this strange occurrence. Finally after what seemed like hours, she was dressed and ready to go. She walked into her bedroom looking for some shoes, and Shippo's eyes widened drastically.

"Wow, mama, you look so pretty," he commented. She was wearing a jade green dress with wide halter ties and no sleeves. She had on black high heels and had managed to curl her mass of black hair and leave it hanging luxuriously down her back. Her face was mostly clear, with only a little blush, mascara, and pink lip gloss. And although her demon features were not exposed at the moment, her new changes to her human body showed through. Her figure had narrowed in all the right places, with a smooth backside, narrow hips, and rather large breasts. Kagome smirked into the mirror at herself. _Ah, the perks of being a demon,_ she thought, before turning around and thanking Shippo.

"Why thank you, kit," she said coming over and kissing him on the head. "Now, Shippo, my mother is going to be watching you tonight so I want you to be good for her, okay?"

"Okay," Shippo agreed. "Obas-san promised to take me to see a mo-vie," he stumbled over the word a little bit.

"Well, that should be exciting for you," Kagome commented. "Now come on, let's go down stairs and wait for Shuichi." She picked him up in her arms and proceeded to the downstairs Living Room, peering nervously out her window for Shuichi to arrive.

At Shuichi's house, Shuichi stood staring at himself in front of his mirror. By all accounts he looked cool, calm, and collected. Of course that was and always will be Kurama's façade. But inside, he was frantically going over every little detail of this night. And he also had something other on his mind that greatly disturbed him. After leaving Kagome that day, he'd had a very interesting and scary conversation with a certain evil inner self by the name of Yoko.

* * *

:::Flashback:::

Kurama walked away, whistling a small quiet tune under his breath. He'd just found a friend he never expected to see again and was excited to find her doing well. He was walking along minding his own business and enjoying the quiet, until all of a sudden a certain voice interrupted his pleasant thoughts.

_She's the one, _Yoko casually commented from inside.

_What? _Kurama murmured, not really paying attention. _Yoko, what on earth are you talking about now?_

_That woman you just ran into. She's the one._

_One what? Yoko, you're not making any sense._

_Would you just listen to me for a second? _Yoko demanded almost harshly. It was at this point that Kurama realized Yoko was serious and decided to listen.

_Okay, I'm listening, now what is it?_

_Well, first of all, that woman you ran into today, who is she? She seemed to know you. And I don't remember her from any of your fan clubs._

_You mean Kagome? _Kurama asked, still confused.

_Yes, why haven't I ever seen her before?_

_Hmm, _Kurama mused. _Well, I would have to say that I met her before you actually made your presence known to me. I met her when she was five and I was six._

_Oh, well, that would explain it. But how exactly did you meet? _

_First of all, Yoko, why are you asking me all these questions? And second, I guess I could show you through my memories if you wanted to see them._

_I'll explain in a minute, Red, don't get testy. _Kurama rolled his eyes. _But, yes, I would like to know where and when you met her._

_Okay, hold on and I'll try to recall._

**:::I guess this would be called a flashback within a flashback:::**

_All at once Yoko could see through a chibi-Shuichi's eyes as he casually watched a young girl playing on the swings of a playground. Yoko took a moment to observe that Shuichi was very young, as he had proclaimed, and that the girl was also quite young. The chibi-Shuichi sat there observing the girl until they both noticed an older looking kid approaching the little girl from behind._

_Yoko could feel chibi-Shuichi beginning to become angry as the older punk proceeded to push Kagome off her swing and onto the ground. He expected to hear crying and was shocked when the girl simply got up, pushed the boy away, and started walking in another direction. Yoko was startled when chibi-Shuichi stood up and began moving ever so slowly towards the commotion._

_His anger heightened as the bully began pushing and shoving the girl, calling her names and making fun of her. The sounds of yelling reached his sensitive ears and he mentally cheered for the little girl as she could be seen screaming back at her tormentor to leave her alone. Suddenly the girl shrank back in fear as the older boy raised his fist to hit her. And before he even knew what was happening chibi-Shuichi had raced over and thrown himself in front of the boy, accidentally taking the hit meant for her._

_The little girl backed away and fell down to the ground as chibi-Shuichi got in front of her to protect her. The older punk made a move to grab for Kagome when chibi-Shuichi snapped and punched him directly in the eye. The older boy fell to the ground, holding his nose and screaming bloody murder. He quickly got up and ran away from chibi-Shuichi as Shuichi turned to check if the young girl was all right._

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked, offering her a hand up. She stared at him before smiling timidly and taking his hand. _

_Suddenly she winced. "You're hurt!" she cried, racing to his side, trying to look at his eye. "He was going to hit me. Why did you protect me?" she gasped._

"_Yes, well, he shouldn't be hitting girls," the righteous chibi-Shuichi announced, causing Yoko to roll his eyes. Even as a kid, Shuichi already had full morals. _

"_I'm Kagome," she held out her hand._

"_Shuichi Minamino," he answered back, taking her hand. From inside his head, Yoko took the time to study the timid girl. She was pretty cute; for a five year old. Long black hair and warm brown eyes, it was apparent she would grow up to be mighty fine looking._

"_Do you want to come to my house and get some ice for your eye?" Kagome asked sweetly._

_Chibi-Shuichi seemed about to protest when Kagome simply took Shuichi by the hand and began leading him towards her home. She stopped, noticing what she'd done and both chibis blushed as Yoko laughed._

_Chibi-Shuichi had gone home with her that day and had stayed friends with her a whole year, before he'd announced he had to move. She'd cried on his shoulder and both had promised to stay in touch, but had eventually lost contact with each other._

**:::End of flashback within a flashback:::**

_So what do you think? _Kurama asked when it was over.

_Not bad, _Yoko finally commented.

_And what is that supposed to mean? _Kurama growled at his counter part. Yoko made his aura sing with innocence but Kurama wasn't buying it. _Okay, so why did you want to know about her?_

_Well, this is going to sound weird, and you probably won't like it, but she's the one; she's the one whose been emitting all the energy we've been sensing._

It took a minute for the realization to set in before Kurama's outburst came. _What?! _He screamed. _How can this be?_

_And just what is so wrong with her? _Yoko bluntly asked. _She's beautiful and didn't even try to pull any moves on you like so many of your fan club chicks did._

_Well, uh, she's um, _He protested eloquently.

_See, she's perfect, she's already got you tongue tied. _

_But, but how? _Kurama whispered.

_Hey, I don't make the rules, _Yoko commented.

_Wait a sec, shouldn't she be feeling it too then? _Kurama asked.

_Yeah, she probably did feel it, yet had no idea what she was sensing. And at least she knows what we are._

_Hey, that's right, _Kurama gasped at the forgotten information. _Her son was a demon. I wonder...is she a demon?!_

_Don't know, _came Yoko smart response before he disappeared back into Kurama's head, leaving a slightly panicky Kurama in his wake.

::End of Flashback:::

* * *

So now here he was staring into a mirror as he got ready for his date with Kagome. Kurama winced. _It's not a date, it's simply two friends getting together. _

Kurama frowned as no comment from Yoko followed his musings.

_Yoko?_

_Hm, what? Sorry, I wasn't listening._

_Yoko, this is the part where you're supposed to say, "but she's also a very pretty old friend whose destiny is to fall deeply in love with you." to which I reply, "yes, but it's not a date."_

_You said it, not me, _Yoko shrugged in reply. Finally, Yoko sighed. _Look, just tell her the truth. How hard could it be?_

And as the Kurama pulled into the shrine and made his way up the steps that night and finally caught sight of a very beautiful Kagome standing in front of her window, the mantra, _how hard can it be, how hard can it be, _kept playing in his mind like a broken record.Taking another long look at the beautiful Kagome through her window Kurama didn't know whether to curse at his bad luck or thank kami for granting him a date with his soul mate. Only time would tell.

* * *

So, what did you think of Shuichi's first memory? Anywa, the big date is the next chapter. Read to find out what all Kagome and Kurama say to each other. Will Kurama tell Kagome she's his soul mate? Will Kagome figure it out on her own? And just how excatly are they supposed to bring up the subjects of demons? Well, to find out more you simply must read and review. Keep up the reviews and I respond faster people, because I get inspiration from you, tha faithful readers.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
